utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Jonetsune Kosuke
Visual Description Hair: '''Long, Wildly curly, Wine Red hair with a striaght, Black fringe. '''Eyes: '''Deep, Lavender Purple. '''Color Scheme: Purple, Red, Black, White. Neck Wear: '''Plain dark wine-red choker connected to the top of Kosuke's top on her left side. '''Top: '''Black "boob-tube" like top with red trim and a red breast pocket (it looks a little bit like Daisuke's jacket mixed with Yowane Haku's top, but...different). '''Arm Wear/Nails: Two "miku-like" sleeves that have purple trim and a power gauge on right sleeve (looks like a green light bar). Magenta coloured nails Trousers: '''Black trousers with a purple, translucent "belt-cape" like a skirt; open at the front, 3/4 down the thigh in length, brown belt and red trouser brace accessory(like Len's one on his shorts). '''Footwear: '''White shoes with red bases. '''Headphones: '''Looks like elf ears, black with red lights on the sides, microphone on right side of her head. '''Birth Marks/Other Stuff: '''Heart shaped bass and treble clef mark on lower back. XLR cable plug in her upper chest. '''Nationality: British-Japanese Voicebank Download All of my UTAUloids have now been deemed Deceased and will not be given out as voicebanks anymore. I will no longer be providing my voicebanks to anyone now and I will kindly ask that anyone with ownership of these voices keep the banks to yourself, regardless if people ask. That being said, if you still own said voicebank, you are free you use them in any songs you'd like in accordance with the Terms of Use below. Thank you very much, being in the UTAU community has been a fun ride but, I'm now using these characters of mine as novel/manga characters so, I bid you farewell~! ^_^ Terms of Use 1) Do NOT claim Kosuke's voicebank as your own. 2) Please don't use her voicebank commercially. 3) Please don't use her likeness commercially. 4) Don't redistrubute, edit or create Fanloids of her voicebank in any way, shape, or form. ''' '''5) Draw as much fanart of her as you want but when using her in "more adult stuff", please consult me about it first. Also, if you are planning to draw anything R-18 of her, DON'T do anything that's TOO EXPLICIT.(i.e. No drawing.....everything just... OUT...! ( O/////o)) 6) You don't have to ask me to use her for a song. Please let me see the outcome though! X3 7) Please don't make her sing or say anything rude or offensive directed at anyone; though I doubt anyone will...'' (this includes religions, races, genders, sexualities, etc.)'' 8) Please don't RP her at any point, ever. 9) Please do NOT change her physical appearance, ever. Please don't change her clothing or hairstyle unless it is to suit a certain song. ''' '''10) When uploading anything with Kosuke in it, Please don't forget to tag the upload with "Jonetsune Kosuke". Category:Brittish UTAUs Category:Female voicers Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Contralto Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Project-KASSYD:TEARSZ Category:Hiragana Alias Category:CV Category:UTAUloids released in 2013 Category:Made in Britain Category:Deredere Category:Dere Types Category:Twins Category:Heterosexual Category:Private UTAUloids Category:Deceased UTAUloids Category:Deceased Category:Discontinued voicebanks